A Very Gleeky Story
by LegitGirlEmmaYo
Summary: In this story, I created a character and added her within a story I came up with about the Glee characters. Her name is Emma Anderson. She is Blaine's younger sister. The story isn't completely about her, but a good majority is. I hope you enjoy..!
1. Chapter 1

**(Hey, guys! So, if you're reading this... Thanks! This isn't the first fanfiction I've written, but it IS the first one I've published. So... I hope you like it...!)**

**Chapter 1**

"Jeff, no… I just… I'm not ready for something as big as this…" Nick Duval explains as he climbs into his car.

"Nick, please, can… can we just talk about this..? Please..!" Jeff pleads as he stands holding the car door open so he can talk to him.

"Jeff, you telling me that you like me is a big surprise for me… I mean, yeah, I like you too, but… I don't know if I'm gay or what… I need to think this over…" Nick responds as he pries Jeff's hand off the door and shuts it quickly. Jeff's eyes slowly fill with tears as he watches his childhood friend, and new crush, drive away from his house. He walks back into the house, tears streaming down his face, and heads for his room.

"Jeff…?" a tiny voice calls as James, one of Jeff's nine year old twin brothers, peeks his head out of his door. "Are you okay?" The little boy asks as he steps out into the hallway and blocks his brother from walking any further.

"I-I'm fine, James… Just… go back bed, please…?" Jeff responds unconvincingly as he pushes his way past his brother and into his room. The young Sterling watches his older brother walk away reluctantly before retreating back to his own bed.

Jeff flops down face first onto his bed and starts to weep, when he hears a small jingle come from his cell phone. It's a text message from Emma Anderson. Emma is Blaine Anderson's younger sister. Blaine and Jeff both go to Dalton Academy together. Emma is 16, one year younger than Jeff, and just moved back to Ohio from an all girl academy in Texas. He moves over on the bed and reaches for his phone. The text message says: 'Hey, Jeff. How ya doin?(:'. Unable to text her back because his hands are shaking too badly from crying, he calls her. It only rings once when she answers.

"Hello? Jeff? Is everything okay?" Emma answers, worry filling every word.

"E-Emma? C-c-can y-you…?" He chokes up and tears roll down his cheeks again.

"Jeff! What happened! What's wrong!"

"N-Nick… He... He doesn't…"

"I'm coming over. I'll be there in five." She states as she hangs up the phone. Jeff lays his head back against the pillows and starts to think.

_Nick said he liked me too… I wonder if he meant it… probably not… I'm worthless…_

He turns over on his stomach and buries his face into his pillow. He takes a shaky breath, and is about to start sobbing again, when he hears a light knock on his door. "Who is it..?"

"Hey." Emma says as she pokes her head through the door. "Sorry, your front door was open, so I just let myself in… It's late, so I didn't want to wake anyone by knocking… Can I come in?"

Jeff sits up and nods slowly as she walks in and sits beside him on the bed. He looks at her and smirks a little. "Nice pajamas…"

She looks down at her bunny shorts and tank top and blushes. "Sorry, I-I heard you were upset, and rushed over… I didn't even think of changing…" She says nervously as she pulls up her legs and sits crossed legged. "So, what happened?" Jeff lets out a big sigh as he begins to explain.

"Me and Nick have been friends for a long time. Just friends. Little boys doing stupid little boy things, like climbing trees, riding bikes, you know, the usual stuff. When we were thirteen I brought him with us to our family farm. We had just got done swimming and sat underneath a big oak tree to dry off. We were talking and all of a sudden, he told me how he'd never been kissed before… I said I haven't been either… He told me a kiss should be shared between two people who really care about each other… He looked at me with those big, sparkling eyes, and… we both got our first kiss… right there, with each other. We didn't talk about it much after that, but it was a big deal for me… Ever since then I've had feelings for Nick… and, I just told him how I really feel tonight… He-he said he likes me too, but he needs time to think about it…" Jeff took a big shaky breath and holds back tears. "I'm just scared… I told him all this, and… and what if he doesn't feel the same way? It-it might just kill me…"

Emma turned and smiled at him sympathetically. "Well, maybe you _should_ try giving him some time. I mean, this is really big news!" She rests her hand on his shoulder. "Everything is going to turn out alright."

"H-how can you be so sure…?" he asks with a sniffle as he leans his head against her hand. She scoots closer to him and wraps an arm around his shoulders.

"I don't… but, things usually do, do they not?" She reassures him with a caring smile. "Just, sometimes, it takes longer for everything to fall into place than other times."

Jeff snuggles up against Emma and tears slowly roll down his already tear stained cheeks. "He said he likes me too… Why does he need time then? I'm so confused…" He said as more tears begin to fall.

"Ssshhh…. Jeff, stop crying…" She says softly as she strokes his hair back out of his eyes. "It's going to be alright. If he said he likes you too, maybe he didn't expect you to feel the same way. Maybe he's just a little over whelmed. Give him time."

"Maybe you're right…" Jeff says as he closes his eyes. Emma yawns and rests her head on his. They both rest their eyes for just a minute…

"Jesse, nothing happened! I didn't even mean to fall asleep!... I _couldn't _answer my phone, I was asleep! Please, just believe me!" Jeff awoke to a crying, frustrated Emma pleading into her cell phone.

"Emma, is everything okay?" He said sleepily as he walked over to her. She sighs and hands him the phone.

"It's Jesse… He wants to talk to you…" she says reluctantly as she sits down on the bed.

"H-hello…?" Jeff says nervously as he puts the phone up to his ear.

"You listen here, you little punk! I want you to stay away from MY girl! Aren't you some faggy singing warbler, anyways? What are you doing sleeping with a girl? MY GIRL!" Jesse yells into the phone. Jeff clenches his fist and starts to get mad.

"First off, St. James, nothing happened! She came to comfort me when I was upset! Second, don't you EVER refer to her like that again! She isn't some inanimate object you can just OWN! And third, NEVER call me a 'fag' again! Or, ANYONE who likes a person of the same sex. It's extremely rude and uncalled for! Emma will be back to you soon, that is if she even WANTS to go back to a low life like you! She deserves WAY better!" Jeff yells as he hangs up the phone and tosses it on the bed. He looks over at Emma who is still sitting there, staring at him with wide eyes, speechless. "Emma, I-I'm sorry, I just…"

"No one's ever said anything like that about me… that I deserve better… thank you." She says with a small, nervous smile. It fades quickly as she stands up. "I have to go." She throws on her shoes and walks out his bed room door, and down the stairs, Jeff following her.

"Jefferson…?" His dad calls as he watches Emma walk out the front door. "Who was that? When did she get here?"

"Sh-she's a friend, Dad… I was having issues and she was comforting me last night…" Jeff responded still staring at the door. "Nothing happened, Dad. Don't worry…"

Emma drove away… She didn't know where to go. She couldn't face Jesse right now while he was so mad. And, she couldn't go to her family's house. Her dad has been angry because she hasn't stayed a day in that house since she moved back to Ohio a month ago. Her and Blaine's father is very violent. He gets angry very easily, and throws things when he is. The only thing that can calm him down is his wife, their mom, but she is almost never home, since she travels a lot for work. He also is a big alcoholic, which doesn't help with his anger issues. So, she's not going there. She was thinking of a place to go, when she hears a loud pop, and her car starts to slow down and make a strange scraping noise. She pulls over into the parking lot of the bowling alley. She stops the car and walks out to look at her tires. She must have run over something sharp, for she has a hole ripped in her tire. "Perfect… this is just perfect…" she says as she sits down on the ground and shivers from the autumn air. Her shorts and tank top aren't very warm. She hugs her knees tightly and buries her face in them. Right as tears start to roll down her cheeks, she feels a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she turns and looks over a shoulder at a guy a little older looking than her. He's a little on the chubby side, and gives her a warm smile. "Need some help? It looks like your tire's a little flat." He offers her a hand and helps her up. "Here, take this" He says as he takes off his jacket. "You must be freezing. You need it more than I do. Nice pajamas, by the way." He says with a wink as she puts on his jacket quickly. It's big on her, but it's warm. She notices he's wearing a Dalton Academy T-shirt.

"You go to Dalton? My brother, Blaine, goes there…!"

"Oh! Blaine's your brother? You must be Emma, then! He wouldn't be quiet about how excited he was to see you again when you moved back here. He said none of us get to meet you because you're a real cutie. Man, he was right." He says with a wink. "I'm Trent, by the way." He says as he shakes her hand "So, what are you doing in the middle of November at the bowling alley in your PJs? Shouldn't you be home with your family? Thanksgiving is tomorrow, you know."

"It's a long story…" Emma says quietly as she puts her hands in the pockets of the jacket and looks down.

"Hey, I've got time." He answers with a smile as he puts an arm around her shoulders. "Want me to take you home?"

"I really don't want to go home right now… My dad is going to be so mad… I need to give Blaine time to cool him down."

"Then, how about we come inside? Play a game or two? And you can tell me what happened, and we can get to know each other better." Trent says as he holds out his hand. She takes it and smiles.

"I'd like that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_God…Jeff looked so upset when I left last night…_Nick thinks to himself as he walks into his kitchen and makes himself a sandwich. _He likes me…I can't believe it…I wonder how long he has…? _Nick ponders these questions as he bites into a turkey and cheese sandwich. _Wow…That night at his farm…That's when I started to REALLY like him…I mean, before that, it was just thinking about how cute he looks when his hair is in his face, and his big goofy grin, and those eyes…Damn it, Nick, why couldn't you have just told him you like him too and kissed him or something last night, instead of being a coward and running off… _"Ow!" Nick exclaims as he accidentally bites his finger. He walks back into his room and gets dressed. _I'm going to see him…I'm going to tell him exactly how I feel. _He tells himself as he grabs his shoes and his keys. He takes a deep breath and walks out to his car. "You can do this, Nicky Duval…"

~oOo~

"Wow, so, Nick and Jeff, huh…?" Trent says to Emma as he takes a bite of his pizza.

"Yeah, I knew they were best friends, but never more than that… Don't tell anyone, okay? I don't know if I was even supposed to tell you… I just seems like I can tell you everything, though… and, I really needed to get that off my chest." She finishes off her last bite of pizza and sits back. "Man, I'm stuffed! Thanks a lot, Trent."

"Oh, anytime, really! So, I really think we should get going. My mom wants me to help her finish cooking for tomorrow." Trent says as he stands up and offers her his hand. She giggles and takes it.

"Yeah, we probably should. Thanks for everything, by the way." She says with a smile. She gives Trent a hug and he takes her phone out of the jacket pocket. She looks at him curiously. "What are you doing?"

He punches some buttons and types a few words and hands it back to her. "There was something wrong with it, but don't worry, I fixed it."

"What was wrong with it?"

"It didn't have my number in it." He says with a wink. Emma blushes and starts to put the phone back in the jacket pocket but stops.

"You might want this back…" She starts to unzip it, but Trent grabs her hands.

"Keep it for now. Don't want you freezing to death on the way home. I'll get it back from you the next time I see you. And, there will be a next time. It needs to be pretty soon, too. I like that jacket." He holds the door open for her as they walk outside. Emma is about to step into Trent's car, when they hear a car's tires squeal as it makes a U turn right in the middle of the road. It turns into the parking lot right beside Trent's car. Trent steps in front of Emma.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing with my girl! Who the hell is this, Emma! What happened to sleeping with Jeff, huh? Cheating on me with more than one guy!" Jesse steps out of his royal blue convertible and slams the door shut. He walks up to Trent and shoves him a little. "Out of the way, Tubby. Ems, let's go. We're going home." Jesse grabs Emma's hand and starts to drag her over to his car. "And you're wearing his jacket!" He unzips the jacket and throws it on the ground.

"Hey, who do you think you are! You can't treat her like this!" Trent says as he picks up his jacket and wraps it back around her shoulders. "Maybe you are her boyfriend, but can't you see she's freezing?"

"I don't care if she's freezing; she's NOT going to wear some douche's jacket! Especially one I don't know!" He says as he yanks on Emma's arm. She looks at Trent sadly and shakes her head and mouths 'Don't do this'. Trent clenches his jaw and pulls Emma's wrist out of Jesse's hand and steps in front of her.

"Do you not see that she's terrified of you? She's shaking! And, that's not just from the cold!" Puts the jacket back on Emma and zips it up. "You're a pretty bad boyfriend; you know that, St. James? Yeah, I know who you are. Lead vocalist for Vocal Adrenaline. You think you're all that. You also think you're all that because you have lots of money. You think everyone likes you, and you have lots of friends, but you don't! News flash? Not a lot of people like you. After regional's last year, I heard lots of people from YOUR group saying that you always get the solos. Saying the only reason you did is because you BRIBE the director! I don't care how you act as a regular person. But, as Emma's boyfriend, you better get your act together. Because, you treat her like shit, when you should be treating her like a princess. Understand!"

Jesse looks at him disgustingly. "How dare you tell me how to treat my own girlfriend. I know how to treat her. I treat her fine, don't I, Em? You, Tubby, need to back off. She's taken. By ME! So, I suggest you get in your little car and go drown your sorrows in Oreos." Jesse says with a smug look on his face. Trent narrows his eyes, rears back, and introduces his fist to Mr. St. James' face. Jesse falls backwards against his car and holds his nose, blood covering his hands. Emma's eyes get round as she just stands there and watches. "Emma, we're leaving!" Jesse snapped as he climbs into his car. "Get in, NOW!" He yells at her.

She looks at Jesse, then at Trent. "No, Jesse. Trent was right. You treat me terribly. I'll be by later to pick up my things." She says with a smile as she links elbows with Trent.

Jesse glares at Trent. "You know what? Fine! You want to be a little whore and dump me, be my guest, bitch! But, I'm taking back EVERYTHING I bought you! Including that car!" He jumps out of his car and snatches her keys out of her pocket. "Have fun with Tubby here, whore." He says as he slams the door and drives away quickly. Trent turns to look at Emma and sees tears running down her delicate rosy cheeks. He wipes a tear off her cheek and kisses it.

"It's okay, Emmy… You deserve better than that jerk." She looks up at him and hugs him tight. Tears continue to stream down her cheeks. "Emma, why are you crying…? Please don't cry… I hate to see that sweet face of yours stained with tears…"

"I… I should be getting home… But, Jesse took my keys-…"

"I'll drive you home. Don't worry about it." Trent replies as he holds open the passenger door with a smile.

~oOo~

"I got it, Dad." Jeff calls as he goes to the door. He's been feeling better, ever since Emma came over. His family has been great help, also. Everything seems pretty good. Until he sees who's at the door.

"Hey, Jeff…" Nick says nervously as he jams his hands in his pockets and looks down. "I, uh… came to talk…" He says as he reaches up and rubs the back of his neck.

"Um… yeah, okay… c-come on in…" Jeff says with wide eyes.

"Oh, hello, Nicholas! Nice to see you again. You haven't been over in a while." Jeff's father calls from the kitchen. "How have you been?"

"I've been good… thank you, Mr. Sterling." Nick responds with a nervous smile.

"Dad…! Come on, Nick…" Jeff grabs Nick's hand and leads him upstairs to his room. He closes the door and motions for Nick to sit on the bed. "You want to talk…?"

"Um… y-yeah…" Nick says uneasily. He swallows nervously and wrings his hands. "About what you said yesterday… about you, liking me… I, um… I like you too… I have for a while…" Nick explains as he starts to chew on his bottom lip.

Jeff's eyebrows shoot up and he sits down beside Nick nervously. "Define awhile…"

Nick gulps nervously and takes a shaky breath. "S-since that day… at your farm… under the oak tree…" Jeff scoots closer to Nick just a little and takes his hands.

"R-really…? Because," Jeff tilts up Nick's head using his index finger and looks into his eyes. "that's when I started having feelings for you… and, they never really stopped…"

"Same here… Jeff, I…" Nick leans in inches from Jeff's face. "I really like you… I have for a while now… and, I was kind of being a jerk about it last night…" He whispers softly in Jeff's ear. "Let me make it up to you."

~oOo~

Jesse stomps up the stairs to his room and slams the door. _How could she do that? To ME! _Jesse thinks to himself as he kicks over a chair. _After all I've done for her. All the presents I've bought her..! _He flops down on his bed and pulls out a diamond necklace from his pocket. _I was going to give this to her… _He drops the necklace on the floor and puts his head in his hands. "I've lost her…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Em, where have you been? Dad's really mad… I've been trying to get him to calm down…" Blaine tells his sister quickly as she walks through the door.

"EMMA KATHLEEN ANDERSON!" Their dad yells as he shoves Blaine out of the way to get to her. "WHERE have you BEEN!"

"I-I went to a friend's house… but I fell asleep… I'm really sorry, daddy, I…" She tries to explain before her father slaps her clear across the face and throws her on the ground beside her brother.

"You kids don't respect me AT ALL! You can't just go somewhere without my permission. Go to your room, both of you. No dinner. NOW!" He yells as stomps back into the kitchen and finishes off his can of beer. Emma and Blaine rush down the hall to the bedroom they both share. Emma sits carefully on her bed as quiet sobs rack through her body.

"Hey… Em, don't cry… I'll get you some ice for your cheek…" Blaine says as he quietly slips into the kitchen and runs back into his room with a dishtowel full of ice cubes. He carefully presses it to her face as he wraps an arm around her shoulders.

"Blaine… why does dad hate me…? He never hits you like he does me, I…" She shakes her head as more tears pour down her face.

"He doesn't hate you, Emmy. Come here." He pulls her into a hug as she cries into his shoulder.

~oOo~

The next day, Emma walks through the door to the cafeteria with her sack lunch in her hands. She sits at an empty table by herself and pulls out her peanut butter sandwich.

"Hey, Em! How're yo-… what happened to your eye!" Sam Evans asks worriedly as he sits beside her.

"Nothing happened… I, uh… ran into something." She says as she shrugs and takes a small bite out of her sandwich. Sam eyes her suspiciously, but doesn't ask her about it. He looks inside her bag and raises an eyebrow.

"Why don't you ever bring more than just a sandwich? I've seen you eat, Emma. You must be hungry!" He sets an apple beside her and gives her his carton of milk.

"Thanks, Sam…" She says with a small smile. They eat their lunches quietly until the bell rings.

"Let me walk you to class."

~oOo~

Jeff straightens his tie in the reflection of the window before leaving the choir room from practice. Being a Warbler is one of the best decisions he ever made. He loves to sing. Even if he doesn't get that many solos, it's still a lot of fun, and all his friends are in it. Including Nick.

"Hey, Jeff." Nick says as he trots over to him. "Wanna go get some coffee or something…?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." Jeff says with a smile.

~oOo~

"Gosh, Kurt… You should have seen him… He slapped her right across the face, I just… I should've done something… He never hits me. He pushed me to the ground, but that's about all he does. He slaps her around like she's a rag-doll…" Blaine says as he rests his chin in his hand and shakes his head sadly. Kurt looks at him sympathetically. He doesn't know what to tell him. His parents never hit him… Carole never does, either. He takes Blaine's free hand and tilts his head up.

"Why don't you report him or something..? I'm sure the Child Protection Services would GLADLY take care of him."

"Because Emma and I might get separated… I couldn't just let a random family take away my little sister from me… But I'm not doing her any good by making her stay with my dad…" Blaine squeezes Kurt's hand and takes a deep breath. "Mom will be home in a week. He always cleans up when she's around. She'll be home for two months… That'll give me some time to think…"

~oOo~

Rachel straightens out her plaid skirt as she walks into the choir room for Glee club rehearsal. She's been practicing a duet with Finn and she's DYING to show Mr. Shuester. As soon as she walks in, she stops in her tracks as she sees a younger girl sitting next to Sam.

"Um, Sam..? Who is this?" She asks as she eyes her suspiciously.

"Oh! This is Emma! You know Kurt's boyfriend, Blaine? This is his sister! I heard her singing the other day and I think she'd be a GREAT addition to Glee club! I asked Mr. Shue and he said she can join!" Sam replies with a grin. Emma slowly looks up at Rachel and smiles shyly.

"Well, Emma, do you have a song prepared so we can hear how _talented _you are?" Rachel spits as she looks her up and down.

"Actually, yes I do. I'll be singing Gimme Gimme from the Broadway musical, Thoroughly Modern Millie. If that's alright with you guys…" Everyone nods their heads in agreement at her song choice.

"Alright then. To the auditorium..!" Rachel says as she leads the rest of the group into the room and motions for Emma to go up on the stage. Emma takes a deep breath and starts to sing.

"_A simple choice, nothing more. This or that, either or. Marry well, social whirl, business man, clever girl. Or pin my future, on a green glass love." _

After Emma finishes singing the song she looks out to the group and the all have their mouths wide open. For a sixteen year old, she has so much talent..! They clap and whistle loudly as Mr. Shuester walks in.

"I heard it all. Guys, welcome Miss Anderson to the group!" Mr. Shue says as the group hoots and hollers. All except Rachel, that is.

_This girl is REALLY good… _Rachel thinks to herself. _I actually have competition with her… _


End file.
